Olympics - London 2012
by Lolita-nie-en-bloc
Summary: Ce sont ses premiers Jeux Olympiques, et elle croit pouvoir gérer la pression en même temps que l'amour. Mais lui est expérimenté, il est plus vieux, et déjà tellement médaillé. Elle voudrait qu'il l'emmène au septième ciel, lui veut lui ramener les pieds sur terre - à Londres. Fiction en cours, me contacter pour les chapitres suivants.


Olympics

London 2012

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

**27 Juillet, 17h****, Olympic Village, Room 24 **

8

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et balança ses lunettes de soleil sur le lit déjà drapé de blanc. Au-dessus, suspendus à la descente de lit, les cinq anneaux fatidiques.

Bleu, noir, rouge, jaune, vert ; entrelacés les uns aux autres.

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle frissonna. Elle s'était entraînée toute sa vie pour cette unique semaine. Ses temps à l'entraînement étaient stratosphériques, mais elle ne croyait pas encore à la médaille.

Ce n'étaient que ses premiers Jeux, et si elle avait mis sa vie entière de côté pour cela, elle savait combien le sport pouvait être ingrat.

Tant d'entraînement pour si peu de mérite. Il suffisait qu'une seule soit meilleure qu'elle – pas forcément plus rapide, mais simplement plus grande, plus expérimentée, plus quelque chose, en somme.

Elle exhala, décidée à chasser ces idées noires de sa tête, et fila dans la douche. Alors qu'elle effaçait avec soin les derniers stigmates des longues heures d'avion qui l'avaient conduite à Londres, son esprit, pris d'émulation après la découverte du Village Olympique, se plut à imaginer ce que les prochains jours seraient.

Elle concourrait, a priori, pour sept courses – quatre individuelles, trois relais. Sept courses, peut-être moins, si tout allait de travers. Pas qu'elle soit du genre à abandonner, mais franchement, à quoi bon s'obstiner si ce n'était pas le _momentum_.

Tout était déjà écrit victoires et défaites. Il existait une autorité suprême qui l'avait poussée à arriver jusqu'ici, et qui savait pertinemment si elle gagnerait, ou non.

Elle arrêta l'eau, s'enroula dans une serviette et observa son reflet dans le large miroir de la salle de bain luxueuse. Son regard était incandescent sous la lumière rude, son visage était rouge, bouilli par la chaleur qui pesait dans la pièce, ses yeux étaient cernés de valises qu'elle trainait depuis des semaines, ses lèvres étaient gercées, bouffées, exsangues. Elle s'accroupit pour extraire de son jean jeté sur le sol le providentiel baume à lèvres qui ne la quittait plus, et l'appliqua frénétiquement sur sa bouche meurtrie par l'angoisse.

Elle laissa tomber sa serviette, et s'examina plus longuement. Ses seins étaient légèrement bombés – par _hyper_-proéminents, mais quand même présents. Heureusement, elle ne ressemblait en rien à ces nageuses carrées comme des tanks, et sa poitrine arborait fièrement deux jolis petits seins.

Elle les empoigna, les ramena l'un contre l'autre, admirant le décolleté qu'elle se créait, puis les relâcha subitement.

Pas la peine de rêver – avoir des seins, en natation, ça voulait dire des perfs' moins élevées.

Elle effleura ses épaules carrées, regrettant leur forme trop anguleuse, suivit la courbe souple de son dos, examina ses fesses.

Son atout majeur.

Pas en natation, bien sûr. Pour la natation, elle avait ses longues jambes qui la faisaient onduler comme un poisson, ses bras presque ailés, et ses cuisses en béton.

Non, son cul était l'arme fatale de ce qui, à l'âge ingrat de l'adolescence, aurait dû être sa seule priorité – les garçons. Evidemment, ça ne l'était pas. Mais quand même. Elle avait entendu que la délégation française de natation n'était pas très loin, et elle s'en frottait les mains.

Aux derniers mondiaux, à Shanghai, elle avait surpris comment Florent Manaudou la regardait. Elle avait flirté juste ce qu'il fallait – se trémoussant un peu par-ci, gloussant un peu par-là.

Mais l'appel de la compétition avait été plus fort. Ce n'est qu'après avoir remporté le titre sur 200m dos qu'elle avait dignement fêté ça, du haut de ses seize ans, dans les bras d'un frenchy un peu timide. Mais ces éparpillements avaient détourné son attention et, comme toujours, elle s'était laissée distraire par les beaux yeux d'un garçon, et avait perdu le titre sur 50m dos – sa spécialité. La russe et la japonaise l'avaient coiffée au poteau, à vingt dixièmes du titre.

Elle s'était alors promise que la Grande Bretagne lui serait plus prolixe que la Chine. Pas de garçon, pas de distraction. Juste des médailles.

Mais se faire un peu de bien ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal…

Elle enfila son short rose favori, un tee-shirt noir clouté –pour la touche rock'n'roll- attrapa son appareil photo et sa petite besace dans laquelle elle jeta les plans qu'on lui avait distribués, et partit à la découverte du Village.

Son entraineur lui avait bien sûr formellement interdit de sortir, et lui avait ordonné concentration et repos, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle fonctionnait.

La concentration et le repos, très peu pour elle. Elle avait besoin de nouveauté, d'émulation, d'excitation. De découverte. Et elle avait deux bonnes heures à tuer avant d'être à la parade.

Bella Swan enfila ses bottes et s'élança joyeusement sous la légendaire pluie londonienne. Elle s'arrêta devant la boutique souvenirs, et acheta un parapluie qu'elle déplia aussitôt.

Londres 2012. Elle y était enfin. Ses premières olympiades.

**27 Juillet, 18h30****, Olympic Village, Room 37**

5

« Il est hors de question que tu ailles à la parade. Les qualifs' pour le 400m quatre nages sont à dix heures demain matin. Tu dois te reposer et te focaliser. »

Edward Cullen plissa les yeux, les dents serrées. « Bien sûr, me reposer » - répliqua-t-il, pleins de sarcasme – « où avais-je la tête ? J'ai une série demain à 10h. »

Carlisle Cullen gonfla le torse, et soupira. « Edward, je sais que c'est frustrant. J'étais à ta place, je sais ce que c'est. Mais tu ne peux pas gâcher ton talent juste pour une parade. Pense à tous les sacrifices que tu as fait ! »

La colère d'Edward s'amplifia encore. « Justement ! C'est peut-être la dernière occasion que j'aurais de la voir ! »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, piqué par les mots de son fils. « La dernière occasion ? »

Edward soupira. « Laisse tomber. C'est bon, je la louperai encore une fois », abdiqua-t-il.

« C'est le plus sage, Edward », se radoucit Carlisle. « Pense à combien tu seras déçu si tu n'es pas en finale parce que ton temps aux qualifs' est médiocre », asséna-t-il un peu rudement, pour garder le ton. « On te retrouve pour le dîner dans la cafétéria ? Ta mère a vraiment hâte de te voir. »

« Non merci. Tu lui expliqueras pourquoi j'ai besoin de me reposer à tout prix », répliqua Edward, narquois.

Il tourna les talons et claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il s'appuya durement contre le lavabo, et exhala lentement, éloignant la tension qui le ravageait.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte se fermer derrière son père, il regagna sa chambre.

Il avait déjà participé à trois olympiades, et c'était toujours le même schéma. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour prendre les décisions à sa place, quelqu'un pour contrôler ses allées et venues, quelqu'un pour remplir son planning et s'assurer que ses seuls moments de libres seraient occupés à nager, dormir ou manger.

Autant dire qu'à l'aube de ses vingt-quatre ans, Edward Cullen en avait plus que marre et davantage encore, puisque c'étaient ses derniers Jeux.

Il ne l'avait encore annoncé à personne – ni ses parents, ni le club, et encore moins le manager, mais après sa septième course – et il espérait son septième podium, il prendrait sa retraite.

Plus de compétition, plus d'entraînement, plus d'obligation. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait que nagé. Maintenant, il pourrait commencer à vivre.

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, plongé dans ses pensées, et admira le Village Olympique sous la légendaire pluie londonienne. Londres 2012. Il y était enfin.

Ses dernières olympiades.

.

.

.

**IMPORTANT**** : Je ne ****publie plus**** sur Fanfiction.**

**Si vous souhaitez connaitre ****la suite**** de cette histoire, ****contactez-moi**** à l'adresse :**

******lolitanietoujoursenbloc** arobase gmail point com

5


End file.
